Abstinence
by KiTtEn18sMiLe
Summary: 'time for the baby prince to die, an abomination against nature must be killed, half-vampire, half-a-.'...just a little teaser...teehee
1. Prologue Deplorable

As promised, my pot vamp fic. Give it a shot...trust me if it wasn't good, I woulden't upload it. XD

Also it will be entirely Ryo pov. The first segment will be approx. five chapters not including prologue. Sooo six chapters. When it's over, look for the sequel,'_Red Lust'._

Abstinence

Prologue- Deplorable

The two figures before me seem to be cowering. They both sensed my approach and ran to hide, into the thickening, green forest.

The moonlight bathes the area in a holy light, as it casts shadows onto the ground. I pay no heed to the frosty night. As my skin will forever remain in this frozen state.

A pang of pity flares within my still heart. My breathing ceases as I stalk my prey, and prepare to pounce. When they suddenly stop. I stood erect confounded by their sudden lack of defence.

They stare at me with wide eyes, and I can't help but smirk at their expression.

'If I had a nickle for everytime I did this... not that I'd need it'. I sent out another mental probe, this one snapped them out of their stupor to force them closer to me.

However, I could not, in respect to what little conscience I have left, bite the smaller- so I sent it away. I leave no memories of myself within the mind of this infantile animal, and I return my gaze to the wild buck before me. I feel my teeth elongate at the closeness of the throbbing, pulsating blood flowing within.

I place my arms around the animal effectively trapping it between my hands. I glance around myself. I feel slightly wary, I my seneses subconsciously feel another. There, by the river bank, a lurking figure- some half-mile away.

I begin to invade his mind and am not surprised by the thoughts.

"Of course, who else would follow me". I sense that he senses my presence within his mind. So I spoke aloud knowing he would surely hear me before I bit into the buck and sucked it dry. It's knees collapsed beneath it, and it went hurtling face-first into the ground.

I coulden't stop the smirk that flashed across my face, before I smoothed my face into a quite apathetic visage.

"Ryoma-sama". The man spoke tentively, as if fearful of interrupting me. I smirked as I searched his mind and confirmed my theory.

"So Alex, what could I do for you at such an auspicious time as this? Why do you dare to encroach on my feeding time? Do you take satisfaction in interrupting me?" I felt the man mentally flinch at my inclination.

"N-No Ryoma- sama, of course not. Im sorry I was just sent t-to summon y-you". The man stuttered out pitifully, and I coulden't extinguish the rush of anger I felt. I stood hovering, beside the now whimpering man, within a mere second.

"You dare **SUMMON** me, how dare you speak to your king with such blatant disrespect". I prepared to strike but retreated it just as hastily, as I controlled my anger.

"Sorry Alex, you should know not to encroach on my feeding time. My emotions run wild, and sometimes even I cannot control myself." I bent down to the cowering man and extended my hand to help him to his feet. He stood and dusted off his tunic

"Of course Echizen-sama, my deepest, most sincerest apologies." I felt a shot of guilt at the lack of familiarization. This young man has worked beneath me since I changed him, almost four hundred years ago.

"I am the oldest vampire in existence, and I still have anger issues." I stated ruefully as I ran my fingers through my hair. I placed my hand on the young mans shoulder and turned his head to look at my golden eyes.

"It is I who should apologize Alex, and call me Ryoma." I lifted his chin and clucked my tongue as I would at any other child.

"I never meant to frighten you. However, I guess being the deplorable creature that I am, makes me a victim to my own nature.

Sooo, what do you think? Huh HUH Huh, do you like? R&R XD TEEHEE


	2. Monarchy

**Read the omake...it makes the last conversation understandable(and you find out who the four elders are). MUST READ OMAKE!**

Chapter 1- Monarchy

Two figures approached Echizen manor as night turned into light. Men in black flocked their sides instantaneously creating an impenetrable wall, as Ryoma and Alex approached the double doors.

Ryoma walked unperturbed by the entourage around him. As Alex visibly flinched at the sudden flock of vampires protecting them.

He stepped into his home with an air of arrogance unlike anyone ever seen before. As four visibly older vampires stood before him, halting Ryomas steps. Though Ryoma may seem like a seventeen year old teenager, he was in actuality a little over a millenia old. He was older then even his appointed advisors. He was the product of the ultimate vampire, Nanjiroh Echizen and his human mother Rinko Takeuchi. Ryoma is a half vampire- half human being and stronger for it.

"What is so important, you had to interrupt my feeding?" He began to glare at the four now cowering figures before him. He started to the stairs, when one cleared his throat.

"It would seem they've returned Ryoma-sama." Ryomas anger froze in an instant, as he whirled to face them.

_Flashback_

_Ryoma just had his seventeenth birthday. Usually birthdays are not celebrated for vampires, but this one was special. Since he is a half vampire, half human child his aging is halted on his seventeenth birthday._

_He stared at himself in the mirror marveling at his growth in height. He now stood six-one and was immensly proud. He knew in a couple hundred years he would inherit the title Vampire King, but for now he was content with Vampire Prince._

_He smirked at the thought,"Prince Ryoma"._

Most of the populus didn't know of the existence of Ryoma, or even what he looked like, as well as his father and mother. All most vampires knew was that order came from someone, and that someone was their King, Queen, and Prince. They knew their decision was absolute and not to be tested.

However that doesn't mean some didn't try. A vampire organization called the Anti-Slayer Society, is at the top of that list now. Originally, it was created in unison(with vampires and humans, it was then called the Slayer Society)as a way to suppress those vampires with abilities and ensure the safety of humans.

They acted as a buffer. Nanjiroh Echizen created this organization, in an agreement he made with his wife Rinko. He vowed vampires would 'diet' and for those vampires that couldn't follow this golden rule, the Slayer Society would come in and eradicate the human threat.

Some vampires were unhappy with this way of life and retaliated. Within the Slayer Society, they turned against their human comrades to stage a coup,and killed Nanjiroh and Rinko Echizen(very stupidly, on the night Ryoma turned seventeen).

Ryoma was at his strongest. Most vampires are limited to one power. He however had four; he has telekinesis, telepathic and pyrotechnic capabilities, and the ability to fly. Not many know of the last ability, except for his mother, father, and himself. Apparently those vampires were stupid enough to kill his parents.

_A figure in black appeared in the room behind Ryoma, trying to blend in with the background. When Ryoma first heard his thoughts._

_'perfect, he's completly defenceless, just like his parents were'. The figure thought maliciously._

_'time for the baby prince to die, an abomination against nature must be killed, half-vampire, half-a-. I-I can't move, my muscles...their frozen.' He stood solid against the window pain. Terrified at his vulnerable state. Ryoma turned to face him. His face was completly apathetic._

_"Don't try to struggle, any attempt is futile." He said acidically, as if each word that escaped his mouth tainted it with a disgusting taste. He leaned his face in to hover over the unmoving vampire before him._

_'Why won't he burn dammit, burn, burn, burn!' _

_"Once again, to struggle is futile against me. Your power holds nothing to mine." Ryoma stood ramrod straight at the faintly heard quick advance of five vampires._

_"Ryoma- sama, are yo-" The first vampire through the door paused at the situation in front of him. Before he slipped into a protective crouch between Ryoma and this unknown vampire, with four other vampires following suit. _

_Ryoma became visibly impatient. He patted the shoulder of the one that addressed him._

_"tchh, get up Alex, he's not a threat." Ryoma waved his hand dismissively at the vampire in the corner._

_"At least, not anymore". He turned to wlk out of the door with a small smirk on his lips._

_"Ryoma- Sama!" Ryoma turned to face the now bowing Alex._

_"I'm sorry to scream your highness but your parents th-"_

_"I know Alex." Ryoma said bitterly as he tapped his temple._

_"Dispose of this, I have other matters to prepare for". Ryoma snapped his fingers causing four figures to flock the unmoving vampire. He was ripped limb from limb, as his body pieces were burnt. He screamed internally at the pain, unable to voice himself. _

_"Alex we have to prepare my coronation, three hundred years early." He said with only a hint of deflection in his voice that expressed the true pain he felt. He knew his emotions must be masked, he could not seem weak, he was now a king._

_"Hai, Ryoma-sama"._

_End Flashback_

"The Anti-Slayer Society(*author note* name sucks but it was on purpose aka a.s.s.- lol). Hmm. What do you suggest I do?" The five figures in the room shifted uncomfortably, as Ryoma prodded their minds, and they prodded in return.

A figure, dressed in a tight black shirt with dark blue skinny jeans; he held a very laid back attitude, bowed on one knee before Ryoma.

"I see... is this my only option." A couple moments later a figure in black denim jeans and a black long-sleeve button up shirt bowed on one knee.

A few seconds later the male beside him swept a bandaged hand across his head as he too kneeled to the ground.

The fourth elder on his council, he held a joking aura. He wore a long sleeve, loose, white, buttoned-up, drawstring shirt. A few buttons below his neck were left undone as his shirt hung over black, denim, skinny jeans. He looked up with a strike of pride before he too kneeled.

"Alexander.." Ryoma stated warningly.

"Very well, we'll set off for Tokyo immediately"

**Omake, Read this is the mental conversation missed above.**

_**'Ryoma-sama, the Anti-Slayer Society has surfaced in Tokyo'**_

_**"Hmm...What do you suggest I do".**_

_**'I suggest we infiltrate and eradicate this threat as your father would have wanted.' Kevin thought, he was a particularly handsome blond male with a crown atop his head. As he spoke he knelt to the ground after having stated his opinion.**_

_**'I agree with Kevin, Ryoma-kun. It may just be the best way to isolate those vampires. They plan to taint the rest of the vampire populus with their injudicious hunting.' stated Billy as he bent into a low bow. Billy stood slightly taller than Ryoma and held a superior southern drawl. He stooped to one knee beside the lowered Kevin. He hung his head and let his black hair fall where it may as his crown held some in place.**_

_**'They need to pay for the deaths they caused, I too agree. They were once our comrades, but I see no point to continue. I believe we should get our revenge on the pain they caused you, Ryoma. We should act now.' Shiraishi, a tall male with light brown, shoulder- length hair. He brought his hand (it was bandaged from his forearm, until only his fingertips were revealed) across his chest in a respectful manner as he too kneeled. His silver crown glinted against the daylight.**_

_**'We have been posing as high school students every two hundred years for even a hint of these...disgraces, that dare call themselves vampires. Vampires have coexisted with humans peacefully since your birth. We cannot allow these A.S.S. vigilantes to lay waste to your parents plans. We, will go to Tokyo and dissolve this problem.' Marui stated with finality. He bowed his red head in a respectful manner, as his red hair scattered around him. It contrasted his silver crown amazingly.**_

_**'How dare you address Ryoma- Sama in such a disrespectful tone'. Alex stated in a plain fury, at the dominance Marui's voice hinted.**_

_**"Alexander.." Ryoma stated out loud effectively stopping a potentially painful headache. All four kept their heads bowed respectfully. Their silver crowns glinted off each of their heads, and it sent a sense of pride throughout Ryoma's core.**_

_**'I know his intent, and he meant no direspect. He wishes to see those responsible for not only my parents death but his as well...recieve justice. How could I begrudge him this'.**_

_**"Very well, we'll set off for Tokyo immediately." Four heads snapped to their kings face at once, confused at the turn of events.**_

_**'Come.. my princes, none shall know me. Lest I want them too. We will be...incognito'**_

**End omake must read ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**


	3. Best Friend

Best Friend

Omniscient pov

Ryoma walked down the airport terminal. He masked his presence, hiding his aura. As the feelings of at least 20 vampires invaded his glanced around himself nonchalantly, unperturbed by this.

He opened his mental link and found Marui, Kevin, Shiraishi, Billy, and Alex.

_'What school will we be attending, Alex.' Ryoma said as he weaved through people._

_'Tokyo Dai, Ryoma-sama'._

_'Why, Tokyo Dai?' Ryoma asked trying to confirm his predictions._

_'Latest intel, says they will be on our side...They are heavily populated with vampires and we need to fortify our strengths.' Kevin replied. Billy replied after Kevin._

_'We have reason to believe an A.S.S. attack on Tokyo is imminent.'_

_'Best friends..hmm i'm not sure if I should be disturbed.' Ryoma stated thinking over their plan._

_'Do you wish to be more than best friends, sire.' Marui stated suggestively._

_'Marui, can't you ever just contain yourself. That's not what I meant.' Ryoma said exasperatedly._

_'Of course Ryoma- sama, I understand that this is best, I will stay in America. To keep you informed of everything that occurs in your absence.' Alex responded over the mental link, grateful that distance plays nothing in their king's powers._

_'That and everyone with the exception of Alex have gone to highschool in the area, so it would make sense for us to go there.' Shiraishi said in an attempt to diffuse the tension, completly ignoring Marui._

_'I guess we should just go straight there, that way we could get situated in our dorms.' Ryoma said as he halted a cab to wait for his princes as he broke the mental link._

The sun blazed across the sky as all the tennis players stood in front of the Todai gates waiting for their friends.

Atobe Keigo of Hyotei stood proudly, waiting for Shiraishi(he's with Hyotei in here) with the rest of his team behind him.

Tezuka Kunimitsu stood a little bit away with Seigaku, as they waited for their rookies, Kevin and Billy.

Yukimura stood awaiting not only Marui of his own (Rikkaidai) team but the remainder of Todai's team that seemed to be missing. Yukimura Seichi is buchou to the Todai tennis team.

They all awaited the four best friends. They got over their prejudice towards one another long ago, when they discovered their teamates were childhood friends, practically related. Untill this year, no one really knew what their relationship was. Shiraishi explained it before he left to America with Billy, Kevin, and Marui.

_Flashback_

_They took the entire tennis team out to Taka's sushi shop, and explained they would be leaving to America. Everyone was so flabbergasted, they didn't know what to say._

_"Ore-sama demands to know why." Marui popped his gum before completly ignoring Atobe and turning to Yukimura (for he knew the only reason Atobe would be acting so childishly, is if someone were controlling him( Seichi (vampire)can influence those around him and disarm their own powers in a nullifying way, his power creeps.))._

_"Because Buchou, were going to go pick someone up." Marui smirked as he faced his captain. He easily side-stepped Atobe's and Yukimura's power( Atobe(vampire)can command you to tell him, and you are compelled into doing so.). Atobe scowled as he crossed his arms and turned away. Pissed at Yukimura for using him._

_Tezuka walked up to Kevin and Billy, demanding their attention. They both froze as Tezuka locked eyes with them(Tezuka(vampire) can freeze you by looking into your eyes, he can control your mind if your eyes ever meet his)._

_"Who is this person you're going to pick up?" Tezuka said as he crossed his arms._

_"Our best friend." Of course they held no power over them, because Ryoma's power protects them, ever since Ryoma made them his princes. They only acted like his power had an effect on them. Shiraishi grabbed them both and threw all three into a nearby cab._

_"Don't worry we'll be back, meet us in front of Todai in two weeks."_

_End Flashback_

So there they all stood, when a cab pulled up in front of them.

The door opened and a slender brown boot with white cuffs hit the ground followed by another. A bandaged left arm held the door open as the rest of his body came into view. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans that dissappeared beneath his boots, a tight red shirt against his lean body, with a black unbuttoned blazer. As he stood, his wispy, short, brown hair glinted in the sunlight. As the grey scarf wrapped tighter around his neck. The grey in the scarf highlighted the grey in his gorgeous eyes.

Second out was Kevin his black shades rested atop his dirty blond hair, that fell in bangs on either side of his face. His eyes were a hazy blue. As he glanced around himself unsurprised. He wore a black button-up shirt that he had tucked inside a pair of black skinny jeans.

Kevin held out his hand to pull Billy. His black cowboy hat was seen before his body was. He wore a loose white shirt that had drawstrings across his chest, that hung loosely over dark blue jeans.

Marui came out next. His red hair was a bold contrast to his pale white figure. His green eyes glanced around mischieveously, as if he were sensing danger(Which he was, Marui(vampire; obviously) can sense power and reuse it meaning everyones power is his). He wore a dark black, long sleeve, sweater that hung tightly to his body over a pair of dark blue jeans.

They all stood with their backs facing their teams. All their eyes were drawn to the cab, they were all smiling waiting for someone, and it surprised them to see so much love from these four men. They began to wonder who stayed in the cab. When a slender hand gripped the door.

A slim body slid out. He wore tight black jeans with black Filas. His white shirt hugged his muscled body, revealing his toned chest. He wore a light white jacket, which sleeves were rolled up to his elbow. It showed not only his black wristbands but his well toned arms as well. His hair glinted emerald as the wind carressed his face. He opened his cat-like eyes and stared through blazing golden orbs.

"Did you have to take so long Ryo, I mean I know your sexy but others don't need to know that". Marui whispered into his ear as he ruffled his head.

"Hn." was his only reply as he began to walk away.

"Ryoma, wait up." Shiraishi exclaimed as he grabbed his arm. While Kevin and Billy took this opportunity to flank both Ryoma's arms.

"Ryoma, don't you want to meet our team." Marui whined as he popped his gum.

"Later, eight-hour plane ride, ponta." Ryoma said as he placed his hand over his mouth stifling a yawn. Kevin began rifling through his bag and almost laughed at Ryoma's wide eyed face as he pulled out a can of grape ponta.

Ryoma grabbed it and quickly gulped it down as Kevin, Billy, Marui, and even Shiraishi began to laugh. Ryoma glared(pouted) at them but for SOME reason it only made them laugh more.

He turned to the tennis players and stated,"Echizen Ryoma, Yuroshiko". All the players sweat-dropped at his lack of introduction except Eiji.

"Kawaii, Ochibi." Eiji ran to glomp Ryoma but was met by a wall of chests. as Kevin, Billy, and Shiraishi stood shoulder to shoulder hiding Ryoma, with Marui covering his ears, from view.

"Mou why won't you let me through, it's not like I'm gonna hurt him." Eiji pouted as he crossed his arms. Fuji came to stand beside Eiji with opened eyes, when Shiraishi leaned down a little bit to whisper in their ears.

"It's not exactly him were protecting, just be grateful Marui covered his ears in time."

"Saa, why Shiraish-kun". But it was Kevin that spoke.

"Because Fuji-sempai, Ryoma has an issue with being called short or young in any way." Billy seconded Kevin as he spoke too.

"We just saved your life Eiji-Sempai." Billy said matter-of-factly. Fuji was now truly curious of the boy hidden behind men. He tried to peer inside the makeshift huddle when golden eyes met azure and both men froze.

Ryoma recognized him but he couldn't understand from where. Ryoma tapped their shoulders as if asking for them to step aside as he walked to stand directly in front of Fuji.

"Do I know you?" Ryoma said in a voice barely above a whisper.

_Flashback_

_A child sat on a root of a tree, with his back to Ryoma. His side rested on that tree as his feet dangled off the root. He began to hum happily as his eyes remained closed._

_Ryoma walked forward happily to sit beside him. He turned to face him as his hat tilted slightly off his face. He hesitantly began to stroke the childs white wings, truly fascinated by it's silky feel. The child turned to face him with a genuine smile as he leaned into Ryoma's touch. He gasped as he looked at Ryoma's back._

_His eyes opened to reveal stunning orbs. Ryoma lifted his head at the gasp and golden met azure._

_End Flashback_

"Ryoma?" Fuji gasped as everything in the world fell away leaving nothing but darkness, but he didn't understand why.

**R&R people, seriously, i'm getting older here. Tee Hee XD**


	4. Fallen Comrad

This is the second to the last chapter of this story. The sequel is titled, _'Red Lust'. __**I have an honest question to ask the six people that have been reviewing my story...should I make it an 0t6 or even just ryo/fuji/yuki/kei...or should I keep it just Ryo/fuji. I'm asking for honest input so I can edit the sequel accordingly...pm me or review. XD By monday I will have decided what it should be when I post the first chapter of, 'Red Lust.'**_

Fallen Comrad

"Ryoma-" Fuji's eyes dilated before his eyelids closed. His smile turned into a grimace of pain. No one could react fast enough for the fallen tensai, except Ryoma.

His speed was inhuman, that even the most trained of vampires saw nothing.

He caught Fuji's body, as he was forced down on one knee. His mind scattered for a moment in uncharacteristic worry, as he leaned his head closer to Fuji's chest. He tried to listen...for anything from Fuji and he breathed a sigh of relief as he heard the faint signs of air whooshing through his lungs.

"-Sama". Ryoma blinked unsure of what Fuji just said. He knew his hearing was far more superior to others. so he knew no one else heard but Syuu shouldn't remember him. He momentarily blocked off everyone's ability to hear, as Fuji spoke once more.

"Ouji-sama". Fuji sighed as he slept, and Ryoma scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, as he released his hold on all the people present before they realized what had been done.

_"_Yes." Ryoma said through clenched teeth. He hoisted Fuji in his arms bridal style and walked away without a second glance.

"Fujiko/Fuji". Everyone began yelling a few seconds too late, as Ryoma walked away. He knew Syuu was in pain, the question was from what. He stared at his face as Fuji's eyes scrunched once more in obvious discomfort.

Fuji wrapped his arms around Ryoma's neck and pulled them closer together. He sleepily began to nuzzle his nose against Ryoma's collarbone, causing his ears to flush red. His cat-like eyes flashed in embarrasement as he allowed the sleeping Fuji to treat him as his own personal teddy bear.

He turned his head away from the sleeping tensai, while walking away. He looked into the minds of all the vampires present and only found one able to heal, Oishi.

'But his powers are nothing to mine...I guess I should do it...I don't want Syuu to suffer.' He walked with Fuji towards a shaded area flanked by Kevin, Shiraishi, Billy, and Marui. All the tennis regulars were angry.

"Where do you think you're taking Fuji-kun." Yukimura tried to control Ryoma but he realized his power wasn't working. He kept his face completly passive but inside he was confused at his powers inability to control the seemingly freshman rookie.

Marui, Kevin, Billy, and Shiraishi all stood protectively around their king as Ryoma began to heal Fuji. Unbeknownst to the regulars, the four were speaking to Ryoma telepathically, since he caught Fuji.

- Flash back mental conversation ^^^^

_'Sire, what are you doing?' Marui questioned jealously as Ryoma caught Fuji's lithe, feminine body. _

_'What do you think?' Ryoma replied angrily as he bent to rest his ear against Fuji's chest. Through the anger he felt they also all noticed the extreme worry their king held for the tensai._

_'Making sure he's breathing, dammit.' Ryoma said still marginally angry._

_'Ryoma-kun, do you know Fuji sempai?' Billy asked as Ryoma scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. As they all stared at Fuji, they noticed his lips moving but no sound could be heard. He grabbed Fuji more securely as he answered._

_"Yes." Ryoma grunted lifting Fuji's body. While in search of a quiet place, Ryoma set off towards the trees at a furious pace._

_'Are there any?' Shiraishi questioned._

_'One but he's too week, he has not yet learned how to control it. Sadly his powers are nothing to mine...I guess I should do it...I don't want Syuu to suffer.' They all felt Ryoma internally face-palm as he remembered the mental link when he said Syuu._

_"Where do you think you're taking Fuji-kun." The blue-haired captain said with jealousy apparent in his voice._

_'Aa, do you feel that.' Marui said as he felt pressure on his shield._

_'Yes, are you telling me you haven't...They've been doing that since I caught Syuu.' Ryoma said in his haste to get away from the blue-haired male. He felt him start again, vainly striking at Ryoma's impenetrable shield but he sidestepped Yukimura's power easily with his own, as he rested Fuji's body on the grass beneath a sakura tree._

_- Real time-_

_"_Nya, bring Fujiko back." The red-head said angrily. The elders shielded Ryoma from view as he placed his hand above Fuji's chest.

_'I have to make sure it's nothing physical. I can't lose Syuu, not again...a millenia later_.' Ryoma said forgetting his mental link was still open. The four elders stared at Ryoma in confusion, but didn't move closer as they felt the fast approach of at least thirty vampires.

The first to be seen was Tezuka. His eyes bored into the elders eyes as he spoke.

"Move." Tezuka commanded as he began to walk forward, expecting them to move only to be met with a mental rebuff that hurtled him across the tennis field. Kamio(Vampire- super speed) acted quickly as he ran; he caught the former-seigaku captain, and placed him back on his feet. Oishi(Vampire-healer) ran to Tezuka's side.

"Tezuka! Are you o.k? What happened?" Oishi questioned as he surveyed him, ensuring no damage was done. Tezuka stood with an impassive face as Oishi was ignored, he walked back to the four and stood beside the rest of the regulars.

"Kevin, Billy what's going on?" Tezuka commanded the former Seigaku rookies. However, before they could answer, Momo and Kaido jumped at them attempting to break through the four to get to Fuji. They were also thrown back with a mental shove, but they landed lithely on their feet. Kirihara grinned at the challenge and sprang at them as Yukimura placed a calming hand on his shoulder. He spoke decievingly calm.

"Why are you four doing this?" The four in question stood closer as they crossed their arms over their chests.

"Were not." Marui said as he popped his gum.

"Ecstasy, you can't even tell true power when you feel it." Shiraishi said as he placed his hand over his face and chuckled. His teeth began to elongate when a hand hit him across the back of his head. He turned slightly to glare at Kevin.

"Baka, control yourself, there's no reason to harm children." Kevin said acidly as his glare fixated on the regulars in front of him.

"Children?" Kirihara questioned as he tried to rush them once more but was interrupted by a voice coming from behind him.

"What do you think you're doing." She said as she glared at all the tennis regulars . Her eyes widened as she saw Kevin, Shiraishi, Billy, and Marui, in a protective stance.

"Aa Ryuzaki-san, a pleasure to see you again, ma'm." Billy said as he tilted his hat towards her.

"Aa, wonderful timing as usual." Kevin muttered beneath his breath.

"Kevin show some respect to Ryuzaki-sensei, our principal." Tezuka said in a reprimanding tone. Kevin only shrugged it off and she just laughed at Tezuka's ignorance.

"I take it you haven't told them yet. Why not, if I may be so bold to inquire?" She said as she tilted her head to the side.

"Of course you can, but I believe this isn't a question for us to answer." Kevin said as he began to move out of his protective stance.

"Are you sure Kevin." Billy said. Only to have Marui snort in amusement before answering for him.

"Please, did you see him throw Tezuka, and he wasn't even looking at him." Everyone's eyes snapped to Marui's face in anger. The four elders moved away from Ryoma, so that they could see him.

The tensai lay pale against the green grass. His brown hair covered his face as the wind forced it's movements. A figure sat hunched over Fuji's sleeping form. His white jacket placed securely beneath Fuji's head. His mouth was turned upward in a lazy grin as the hands that rested atop Fuji's chest slowly moved off of him.

"What are you doing to Fujiko?" Eiji yelled as Yukimura tried once more to influence him, he couldn't touch him psychologically.

"I wouldn't do that Yukimura- kun." The boy said without tearing his gaze from Fuji's sleeping visage.

"Do what?" Yuki responded with a smile on his face, which quickly faltered as he felt something foreign rampaging inside his scull.

'Do that.' Ryoma replied within Yuki's mind as he lifted his eyes to meet his.

"How dare you, presume to know anything." Ryoma said as dark waves of anger flowed off his body. Kevin, Shiraishi, Marui, and Billy quickly stepped in front of Ryoma and knelt before him.

They all tilted their heads to the side and removed their collars exposing their slender necks.

"Tsk, I'm fine." Ryoma said dismissively as he waved his hand for them to rise.

They all pointed to Fuji's recovered form, and frowned.

"But you must have used alot when you healed-" Ryoma cut Billy off with a glare as the young prince(to Ryoma;to everyone else he's an elder.) began to worry. He walked to stand between the four elders;Kevin and Billy to his right and Shiraishi and Marui to his left.

Tezuka stared into Ryoma's golden-like eyes and asked.

"What have they not told us." Ryoma opened his mouth to speak but all that escaped his lips was a chuckle. Kirihara rushed forward to attack Ryoma, only to have himself thrown back before he even took a step.

"What the he-." Ryoma began to approach him in anger, as Kirihara recoiled from his painful aura.

"You insol-" He lifted his hand to strike him as his eyes swimmed in anger. Ryuzaki- sensei ran in front of Kirihara and knelt before Ryoma. She hung her head in shame as Ryoma's eyes softened. Everyone gasped but the fire in Ryoma's eyes faded as he brought his hand back down to rest beside him.

"Sensei, What are you doing?" All the regulars asked aghast with wide eyes, as the head of the Todai Vampire Council knelt. She ignored them as she spoke to Ryoma.

"Please excuse their action's... They are still children, they know not what they do. If anyone is to be punished it is me." She looked into golden eyes solemnly.

"Tsk, Sumi-chan...It is I who should apologize, it was reckless of me to have healed him without having fed." He said as he glanced back wistfully toward the sleeping male. His eyes softened once more as guilt graced his features.

"Has he been doing this alot, Sumi-chan." He asked as he reached for her hand to lift her old form off the ground.

"This is a first, his seal has worked fine since I've known him, I don't know what could have caused this." Ryoma's golden eyes flashed red as his teeth elongated. He hid his fangs well but his princes saw his eyes flash and immediatly flanked their king.

"Ryoma-sama you must feed, please." Shiraishi said determinedly as he grasped Ryoma's left wrist. Once again Billy, Kevin, and Marui bent on one knee and lowered their heads.

"Please your Highness, we would be honored." Ryoma patted each of their heads sagely as he spoke.

"No, my princes, my decision is final." All the tennis regulars gasped as Inui muttered, 'Ii data!'

Marui grasped his right wrist. "Please Ryoma-sama, it is my fault you had to excert so much power. If I had reacted fast enough I could've repelled Tezuka, Kirihara, or even Yukimura-kun." Ryoma stared at him with saddened eyes as Yukimura-**kun** seethed in anger.

"No, I would've never made you do that for me." Ryoma said to Marui as he leaned closer to his face. Marui stared at him with questioning eyes.

"Because Ma-chan, you love your comrads, you would have never forced their fall." Ryoma said as he caressed the side of his face. He leaned away and smiled, as he turned to face the regulars.

"Aa, I had hoped to meet on better terms but it seems my identity has been revealed much more quickly then I would have liked." He said as he raised his hand to cup his chin. A smirk clearly expressed along his face. They all stared at him in confusion when Tezuka spoke.

"Who are you? To order others in such a way." He said as he stared into Ryoma's eyes.

"I've told you who I am... Echizen, Ryoma yuroshiko." Ryoma replied with his trademark smirk. As he bowed slightly in mock courtesy, causing Sumi-chan, Kevin, Billy, Shiraishi, and Marui to lower themselves more in a show of respect as their King has shown them. The regulars, still not understanding the situation, stood ramrod straight. Causing a tickmark to appear on Kevin's forehead.

"Now we must go, we have much to discuss." Ryoma said as he waved off Kevin's anger.

'Do not fret Kevin, they do not yet understand.' Ryoma thought towards Kevin. He straightened slightly as Ryoma spoke within his mind

'We must prepare them, for a battle amongst comrads...Vampires against Vampires...only through divine luck, should they win against us.' Ryoma thought with a painful sigh. Kevin's head nodded minutely, as he unerstood his distress.

"Like hell I'm gonna listen to a little freshman." Ryoma's eyebrow twitched in anger as Akutsu's(*person who called him little,) shocked form lifted from the ground and came hurtling towards the pavement just as quickly but, to everyones surprise, stopped just before he hit. Ryoma let go of his hold on him and he collapsed to the ground.

Marui walked up to Akutsu and offered his hand for him to stand.

"Told you not to call him short." Marui said uncaring as he popped his gum. Akutsu pushed the offered hand away in disgust.

"Damn you." He shouted angrily as he attempted to freeze Ryoma where he stood.

"What the hell? Freeze damnit!" Akutsu yelled angrily as Ryoma stared at him and rolled his eyes.

Kevin stood in between Ryoma and Akutsu, as his face expressed extreme anger. Kevin's hand sliced through the air effectively paralyzing Akutsu. He toppled to the ground as Kevin began walking angrily up to the crumpled form. He gripped the collar of his shirt and lifted him from the ground as Kevins eyes changed from their normal color to bloodshot red.

"How dare you treat your king with such disrespect." Kevin said as he threw Akutsu across the court. He skidded across the ground and came to a stop at Tezuka's feet.

"King? fshuuu." Kaido said in shock, as he stared at the golden-eyed rookie.

Shiraishi placed his bandaged hand over his face as he stood beside Kevin, looking down at Akutsu's fallen form.

"For the record he's approximately a Millenia older than you, as am myself, Kevin, Billy, and Marui. After all we are his appointed Princes of the vampire world. Ahhh, ecstasy." Ryoma looked away from the curious eyes. When Tezuka knelt to the ground and bowed.

"Sire, I humbly apologize on behalf of myself and my team for our misconduct." Tezuka said with his head bent down in shame. Yukimura followed suit as he too kneeled.

"As do I, your Highness." All the other regulars followed suit voicing their apologies. Ryoma stared in bemusement, as he failed to supress a smirk.

"Please stand, It was I who did not reveal myself." Ryoma said with a slight chuckle as his eyes flashed red once more, this time everyone noticing it, but only Yukimura voiced his thoughts.

"Just say what you must Yuki-chan." Ryoma said in slight annoyance as he read the Demigods thoughts.

"Aa, it's just...I was wondering why your so thirsty." Ryoma sighed at the question.

"A millenia, to control my emotions and with it my thirst, but in my haste to-" A slight moan interuppted his sentence.

He stood beside Fuji in an instant, as everyone that had been staring straight at him when he spoke blinked. They saw no one there. Only the elders saw Ryoma's run to Fuji and they began to walk toward their King in hopes of discovering the enigma that is Fuji Syuusuke.

Ryoma knelt beside Fuji and lifted his head onto his lap, running his fingers through his hair, with a slight smile. It startled the elders as Ryoma rarely smiles a genuine smile, especially in regards to another. Fuji sighed in his sleep as he curled closer to Ryoma.

"Ryo-chan." He breathed in his sleep, as his lips formed a smile.

"Sumi-chan." Ryoma called as he lifted his head to stare at his great-great-great-great-great niece(Half-human?(read sequel to know more.), and half vampire).

"Hai, Ryoma-sama." She said as she came to stand before him and Fuji.

"He's remembering me...this isn't good... Where is his dorm?" He asked as a mischievious glint flashed in her eyes which didn't go unnoticed.

"What did you do Sumi?"

"You might be sharing a room with him." She said as Ryoma flushed pink.

"Aa." Ryoma bent to lift Fuji up bridal style, before heading off in the direction of the dorms.

"Tomorrow, I expect to see you all in the tennis clubroom, There is a matter of the utmost importance to discuss. Also, I would appreciate it if your minds were a little less dirty towards mine and Syuu's relationship...especially you Yuki-chan, Sanada, Atobe and Tezuka. You should not assume." He said as he walked away.

"Wait! How do you know where to go?" Ryoma turned back to face Yukimura with a smirk as he tapped his right temple. He chuckled at their looks of shock when he read their thought's once more.

'_You mean, he's been reading our minds this entire time. Kuso!' _They all thought collectively, as they all sweat-dropped.

"Because I told them not to.


	5. Confessions

Thanks to all those who are reading this, eventhough...I don't get many reviews T-T...

It's okay I shall continue for those who actually review. XD

Confessions

The pale moonlight covered the room in a thrilling glow. The single window in the room remained open, as wind flowed through the curtains. They danced across the room sending shadows wildly around.

It was quiet, peaceful even.

He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't stop himself, because he was sure he heard it. Fuji said 'sama' just before he hit the ground. 'Only vampires call him Ryoma- sama and he was positive Fuji wasn't one.' He felt his aura even though others couldn't. I had originally masked it pretty well.

Even in sleeping form his aura was masked, but he could still feel it. The aura it self felt delightful, even heavenly perhaps. He wanted to drink it for himself. He felt his fangs protruding, stabbing into his upper lips. He forced his fangs to retract, pushing his hunger away.

'I should have fed after I placed him on his bed.' Ryoma thought as he berated himself for his lack of forethought.

'It's wrong, so wrong to drink from him.' He thought as he pushed himself into the corner of the room. He stood there internally debating what to do. He wanted to know how much of the seal remained untouched or if his return was too much of a shock to his system.

Fuji rested on the bed of his dorm room. He was completly oblivious to Ryoma's inner turmoil.

One half of the room was especially bare, due to the lack of roommate, but the other half held tennis posters. The windowsill was lined with various forms of cacti. The bed he laid on wore plain black sheets.

He began to shift uncomfortably on the bed. His face was red, as his brown hair matted against his forehead. Sweat drenched his body as a lone figure cloaked in darkness stood pensively watching the sleeping male.

His white jacket lay draped over a chair in the corner of the room, as his emerald hair glinted against the moonlight. He opened his mental link and rested his hand on Fuji's clammy forehead.

Ryoma entered his dream, determined to discover how much Fuji remembers of him.

_Dream/Flashback_

_Two boys sat next to each other hand in hand, smiling. One he recognized immediately as an eight year old version of Fuji. His brown hair hung around his girl-like face. As his eyes were opened revealing azure orbs. His face was showing a smile of intense satisfaction, as he ran his right hand through his brown locks. A pair of sparkling white wings, rested atop his back._

Ryoma wasn't shocked to see the wings in fact he was ecstatic, at having seen them again, after so many years. He reached a hand out to grasp them, but his fingers just continued going through, meeting nothing solid too grasp.

_A child sat beside him, with a smile similiar to his. The hair on this child shined emerald. As his golden eyes gleamed in mirth. On his back rested a pair of black wings with tinges of green. _

'That's me.' Ryoma thought as he stared at himself, 'and i'm happy. I remember this, it was the day I fell.'

_He watched as a man ran up to them, and bowed respectively to his younger self._

_"Ryoma-sama, we must leave, Takeuchi-sama wants you."_

'My mother, we needed to leave because warring factions discovered who my father was, and what I was meant for... To unite Angels, and Vampires.' Ryoma thought bitterly.

_"Aa, you may leave now." Mini-Ryo said as he waved for the man to leave him. He turned his attention back to his friend beside him. Fuji bowed respectively, and whispered in Ryoma's ear._

_"You should go... my dear Prince of Angels, I wouldn't want you to get into trouble on my account." Fuji said as he released Ryoma's hand. He bent to kiss Ryoma's stunned lips._

_"What was that for Syuu." Fuji merely smiled as he replied._

_"Thought I should claim my Angel before someone else does." Ryoma blushed red as he turned away._

_"But why a kiss, Syuu." He chuckled as he ruffled Ryoma's hair._

_"So I would never forget this moment, even if it's only remmembered in my dreams." Syuu said as the dream began fading from view._

_"You're leaving right Ryo." Fuji murmured as he leaned in to kiss Ryoma's lips once more. Ryoma ended the mental link._

_End Dream/ Flashback_

Ryoma removed his hand from his forehead and gazed lovingly at the sleeping form of Fuji, as he erased himself within his mind. He left only the dreams that Ryoma knew he would not remember in the morning.

'No one must know the King of Vampires is also the Prince of Angels, a tryst never meant to exist... never meant to have happened.'

**The End- The sequel is titled '**_**Red Lust'. Hope you enjoyed. I need people to review... T-T**_


End file.
